Kenyan cricket team in Zimbabwe in 2009
The Kenyan cricket team toured Zimbabwe from 8 October to 18 October 2009. They played five One Day Internationals against the full Zimbabwe team and an Intercontinental Cup match against a Zimbabwe XI. Intercontinental Cup Match | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 333 (92.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Tikolo 61 (96)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Timycen Maruma 3/82 (24 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 352 (103.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Vusi Sibanda 209 (320)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Thomas Odoyo 3/38 (19 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 254 (74.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Morris Ouma 54 (115)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Ed Rainsford 3/39 (13 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 238/5 (62.5 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Vusi Sibanda 116* (172)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Thomas Odoyo 1/18 (6 overs)| result = won by 5 wickets| venue = Kwekwe Sports Club, Kwekwe, Zimbabwe | umpires = Owen Chirombe (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = Points: Zimbabwe 20, Kenya 0| }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 313/4 (50 overs)| | score2 = 222 (49.5 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Hamilton Masakadza 156 (151) | | wickets1 = Nehemiah Odhiambo 2/45 (10 overs)| | runs2 = Steve Tikolo 49 (58) | | wickets2 = Kyle Jarvis 3/36 (7 overs) Prosper Utseya 3/36 (10 overs)| | result = won by 91 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare, Zimbabwe| | umpires = Kevan Barbour (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)| | motm = Hamilton Masakadza| }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 263/7 (50 overs)| | score2 = 177 (44.5 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Stuart Matsikenyeri 71* (70) | | wickets1 = Hiren Varaiya 3/38 (10 overs) | | runs2 = David Obuya 49 (51) | | wickets2 = Graeme Cremer 6/46 (10 overs) | | result = won by 86 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare, Zimbabwe| | umpires = Kevan Barbour (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)| | motm = Graeme Cremer| }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 266/9 (50 overs)| | score2 = 246 (49.5 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Alex Obanda 65 (73)| | wickets1 = Ray Price 2/22 (9 overs) | | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 92 (109)| | wickets2 =Nehemiah Odhiambo 4/61 (9.5 overs) | | result = won by 20 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare, Zimbabwe| | umpires = Kevan Barbour (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)|| | motm = Nehemiah Odhiambo| }} 4th ODI | score1 = 270/8 (50 overs)| | score2 = 271/4 (48 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Morris Ouma 58(58)| | wickets1 = Prosper Utseya 4/46 (10 overs)| | | runs2 = Forster Mutizwa 79(97)| | wickets2 = Nehemiah Odhiambo 2/46 (9 overs)| | result = won by 6 wickets| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare, Zimbabwe| | umpires = Kevan Barbour (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)||| | motm = Forster Mutizwa| }} 5th ODI | score1 = 329/3 (50 overs) | | score2 = 187 (39.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Hamilton Masakadza 178* (167)| | wickets1 = Nehemiah Odhiambo 2/56 (8 overs) | | runs2 = Jimmy Kamande 37 (63) | | wickets2 = Chris Mpofu 3/44 (7 overs) | | result = won by 142 runs| | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare, Zimbabwe| | umpires = Kevan Barbour (Zim) & Nadir Shah (Ban)| | motm = Hamilton Masakadza| }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2009 Category:Kenyan cricket tours of Zimbabwe